For example, in the case of automatically analyzing a plurality of samples using a liquid chromatograph, an auto-sampler is used in order to sequentially introduce those samples into the liquid chromatograph. The auto-sampler contains one or more sample racks each of which has a plurality of wells (holes with a closed bottom) for holding sample containers (e.g. vials). From each of the sample containers set in those wells, the auto-sampler collects a predetermined amount of sample in a previously specified order and injects it into a mobile-phase passage in the liquid chromatograph.
A liquid chromatograph provided with such an auto-sampler has a controller connected to it, which consists of a workstation, personal computer or similar device with a predetermined control program installed. By this controller, the operation of the auto-sampler as well as those of the various units constituting the liquid chromatograph (the liquid-sending pump, column oven, detector, etc.) are controlled.
The control process by the controller is performed according to a schedule table called the “analysis schedule table” which specifies the analyzing procedure (for example, see Patent Literature 1). FIG. 13 shows one example of the analysis schedule table. In this table, one row corresponds to one analysis, with each row describing the items of information that are necessary for performing the analysis, such as the analysis number indicative of the execution order of the analysis, the rack number indicative of the number of the sample rack in which a sample to be analyzed is set, the well number indicative of the position of the sample to be analyzed on the sample rack, the amount of sample to be injected into the liquid chromatograph, the method-file name (the name of the file in which the analyzing conditions to be applied in the analysis are described), and the data-file name (the name of the file in which the result of the analysis is to be saved). As the well number to be written in this table for indicating the well which holds the sample to be used in the analysis, serial numbers are assigned to the wells on the sample rack (e.g. in the case of a 54-hole rack, from 1 to 54).